Fan: Dimensions
The 5 Chapter FanFiction of a trek through the dimensions by Justjackbros.... Chapter 1: Damian Chesterfield Hello. Hello everybody. I have many things to share you with ya'll, a lot of stuff happened in the past few days...or hours, I lose track of time....Anyway, hey, my name's Damian. Damian Chesterfield. But hey, am I relevant? Yes, I can prove it. Look, do you guys know who the Acachallas are? Well, perhaps a better question is...who doesn't? They're the most disgusting, weird, insane, and dysfunctional group of hillbilly freaks I've ever had to be neighbors with. And they live in a normal house- a normal house right next to mine. So what's my problem, you ask? Uh, you mean besides the obvious? Alright, I'll be serious now. Ok, so, a few days ago I was eavesdropping on the Acachallas because I was bored. I mean, I'm alone in a big house with no video games and barely any books...it sure does suck when your family leaves you forever but'' also'' takes everything nice in this world- Oh, geez, I mean...Ok, so anyway, I was spying on the Acachallas and I heard and learned some very interesting stuff. Everything I overheard sounded like this: So apparently they turned on their microwave or something and it turned into a, get this, an entrance to the 20 dimensions. Basically, all sorts of funky crap goes in, and a bunch of funky crap comes out. ''And I guess it really sucks for them, because the mother of the family, I think her name is Gertrude, she became all glowy and translucent. And speaking of the Acachallas, they're names are Billy, who's the son, Sally is the daughter, Gertrude is the mother and...uh, I don't know the father's name. He's the least sane of all of them. The kids call him Papa and Gertrude calls him Acachalla, so I'm confused. I'll name him Scott for now. So this all happened on Thanksgiving. They were microwaving something and then suddenly the thing combusted'' and the door flew open and started emitting strange and paranormal sounds and beings into their household. Are you still with me, guys? At this point I stopped looking through my window and went over to their house. I climbed onto their roof and then into the porch. I sound like a stalker, but...hey, it's for, uh, science. Then suddenly, the father booked up the stairs screaming his head off and running from a dragon, a gnome, and a few lifesize beans. The mother Gertrude came right after chasing them all with a crowbar. It was at that moment I thought, Why am I spying on this weirdos?" Well, why was I? First of all, after a few hours, the father, Scott, went into the portal. Why? I have no virtual idea. All I know is that he better get fat self out of there before he destroys everything known to man. Do you guys know that reality is strictly capable of handling one dimension at a time? It's amazing that the rift that opened in their microwave didn't shred the universe apart! But since it didn't, that means that it's a portal to the 20 dimensions. The 20 dimensions are, get this, 20 dimensions across space and time. Shocker, huh? But anyway, my father read stories to me about dimensions and stuff. Before he left, he told me that the dimensions and the creatures were real. I didn't believe him, but I can't help but think...What if they are? And what if this is my only chance to find out? Questions aside, that portal better close fast. If it doesn't, and if more things come from other dimensions, this first dimension that is reality will shut close! And we don't get to travel to a different dimension while this one is destroyed, nope. We get to enjoy being sucked out of the universe. And I don't know about ya'll, but I don't appreciate that. So I'm going to get my butt inside that portal, get Acachalla out, and destroy that portal once and for all. Or maybe all I'm stressing about is a hoax. Yeah, that too. Chapter 2: Journey into the Dimensions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Justjackbros' Fan Fiction